Video distribution networks deliver entertainment and educational content from one or more central locations to many customer premises. The video distribution network includes distribution centers, with each distribution center serving a cluster of customer locations. If the video distribution system is a broadcast system, the bandwidth requirements of distribution lines feeding distribution centers remains fairly constant over short time intervals. If the video distribution system is switched, video signals received by the distribution center depend, in part, on the demand generated by serviced customers.
Each customer premise includes a gateway connected to the servicing distribution center. The gateway receives network signals from the distribution center and forwards video signals to one or more video receivers at the customer location. The gateway may modify network signals to suit particular format requirements for each receiver. The gateway may include one or more gateway sources each generating video signals for one or more receivers.
A single remote control is often provided to operate both the gateway and one or more receivers. This remote control simplifies control operations and makes equipment control more convenient for the customer. Typically, this remote control has a single button for controlling the power state of both the gateway and the receiver. While this simplifies equipment operation, the use of a single button can create problems in certain circumstances. In particular, if a control signal indicating activation of the power control input is blocked from either the gateway or the receiver, one device will be on and the other off. Subsequent assertions of the power control input will toggle both devices creating a continuous “blank” screen on the receiver.
In addition to creating a potentially puzzling situation for the customer, turning the receiver off while leaving the gateway on and switched to the last channel viewed by the customer creates an additional problem. In particular, the gateway still requests video delivery from the distribution center. This wastes bandwidth on the distribution line feeding the distribution center if no other customer serviced by the distribution center is also viewing the same channel.
What is needed is to handle power control signals at the gateway in a manner that does not inconvenience the customer even when such a control signal is not appropriately received by either the gateway or the receiver. Gateway power control so adapted should not require extensive modification of video distribution network equipment.